


[NSFW Art] Ménage À Trois

by apu_d_pir8



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Holiday Exchange, Art, Double Penetration, M/M, NSFW Art, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apu_d_pir8/pseuds/apu_d_pir8
Summary: This is an artwork that I created for the 2020 Adoribull Holiday Exchange for Blaziken, whose request was "Dorian and Bull inviting Cullen for a very consensual threesome. Either Cullen bottoming for Bull (with encouragement and a lot of petting from Dorian), or Dorian being worked up to taking both Cullen and Bull at the same time."
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, The Iron Bull/Cullen Rutherford, The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85
Collections: Adoribull Holiday Gift Exchange 2020!





	[NSFW Art] Ménage À Trois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blaziken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaziken/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time drawing smut, so it was a very fun and interesting challenge, to say the least, haha! I hope I did it justice, and I hope you like it, Blaziken :) Happy Holidays!


End file.
